Perdida y ganancias de sentimientos
by Cactuar0371
Summary: La perdida de lo mas importante dio comienzo a otras. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Nota du mua.

Hoy una amiga me hizo notar tu fidelidad.

Niña de Sal, gracias, y no quiero parecer disco rayado pero tengo que dedicarte otro fic, tu aura es demasiado bondadosa para ignorarla. Y esta idea también salio de ti y tus comentarios.

Lossing things.

-Do you want Zero's love?

-...

-What would you sacrifice for that?

-Anything.

-Then we have a deal.

X despertó totalmente asustado. Las pesadillas cada vez se volvían mas frecuentes, como si el final se acercase. Alia había sido bastante explicita, si sus sueños no terminaban tendría que ser suspendido indefinidamente de sus actividades, por lo cual había tenido que aprender una disciplina tan vieja como el mismo mundo. Mentir. Y sin proponérselo se había vuelto un maestro en ocultar sus emociones. Podría matar a un niño y convencer a todos de que había sido un maverick, pero poco después descubrió algo horrible. El pilar fundamental de aquella nueva habilidad era el convencerse a si mismo, lo cual siempre lograba, pero al final del día... la soledad de su capsula se encargaba de susurrarle con su silencio lo mentiroso que era.

Y aunque todo aquello había surgido con la necesidad de no ser apagado "indefinidamente", lo había llevado a alejarse de todo, sus subordinados, camaradas, amigos, Axl, Zero... su Zero. Siempre estallaba en llanto al recordar su última conversación "amigable".

-X que te pasa.

-Ya te he dicho que nada.

-A mi no me mientes, a ti hay algo que te molesta.

-Sabes que mas?! Si lo hay, y en este mismo momento no para de hablar!!!

Después de eso Zero solo le dirigía la palabra para decirlo lo necesario para las misiones.

Los días siguieron pasando con calma. X cumplía sus misiones pero su faceta de normalidad poco a poco se caía a pedazos. Lifesaver y Axl fueron los primeros en notarlo, y en hacérselo ver. Jamás se había insultado con alguien de esa forma y al final de ese día X descontó a dos amigos más de su lista.

X ya no podía más, y tomo la única solución posible. En una semana más tendría que hacer guardia en uno de los transformadores centrales. Solo tendría que desestabilizarlo un poco y el transformador emitiría una pequeña onda electromagnética, lo suficiente para fundirle el disco duro a los reploids en un rango de trescientos metros... y solo habría uno.

-Do you still want Zero's love...?

-Always.

-Entonces ven al mausoleo al este de los transformadores, después de que termine tu turno de vigilancia.

X ni siquiera lo dudo.

Cuando su turno termino salio lo mas rápido que pudo. A cada paso que daba parecía que su corazón latía más rápido. Tuvo que esperar a que el tráfico disminuyese para poder proseguir a máxima velocidad. Llego al mausoleo poco antes del atardecer.

Avanzo entre las lapidas hasta que llego a la entrada del nivel inferior. Cada uno de sus pasos resonaba hasta que el sonido se perdía entre el canto de las aves. Cuando bajo el ultimo peldaño, hubiese creído que todo mejoraría, si no hubiese sido...

-Tardaste demasiado-porque fue recibido por la inconfundible voz de Sigma. Por un momento X cargo su búster, pero luego comprendió que Sigma ya podría haber volado el mausoleo si hubiese querido deshacerse de el.

-Has madurado bastante-murmuro Sigma mientras se acercaba a el-Así que... debo suponer que deseas el amor de Zero?-

-Y que estoy dispuesto a darte cualquier cosa-dijo X.

-Mmm...-Sigma guardo silencio por algunos momentos-veras mi estimado X, sinceramente dudo de que puedas darme lo que te pido, quizás aceptes al principio, a lo mucho dos o tres semanas, pero seguramente luego te arrepentirás y toda una ingeniosa estratagema que tardo varios años se derrumbara en un segundo-

-Entonces nunca fue una buena estratagema-acoto X.

-Así que el gatito ahora se cree tigre, espero equivocarme... por el bien de ambos-

-Que quieres?-

La sonrisa irónica de Sigma desapareció para dar paso a una expresión totalmente serena.

-Si mal no recuerdo... el propósito original de Light para contigo era diseñar un ayudante capaz de concretar sus investigaciones en caso de que el...-

-Ve al grano-exigió X, Sigma solo rió.

-Bien, desactívate y yo haré el resto-X solo quedo paralizado ante tal orden-te lo dije, necesitas algo mas de valor para obtener lo que quieres, y arriesgarte por ello-

-… pues mira mi valor-murmuro X antes de desactivarse por completo. Sigma sonrió, todo salía a la perfección.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando estoy contigo...

X tan solo se preguntaba cual era el objeto de capacitar a una maquina para sentir amor o cosas similares, si lo único que lograba era hacerlo tan débil como a un humano.

Parpadeo un par de veces para orientarse. Se hallaba bajo bastantes luces, intento moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente inmovilizado. Ya que no sentía sus

extremidades, no se sorprendería de que Sigma lo hubiese semi desmantelado.

Pasaron algunos minutos, no sentía malestar alguno, de hecho se sentía mejor que nunca. Cuando sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, oyó una fuerte explosión.

-Hay un sobreviviente!!-Algunos momentos después sintió como lo sacaban con cuidado de la camilla.

-Esta drogado...-

-Hay que avisar al cuartel...-

-General!!!-

-X...-

Todo paso demasiado rápido, algunos gritaban y alguien lloraba, pero no podía distinguir bien.

-X... X... X....-

-Doctor Light...-

-Por que X?... X... no debiste...-

-Y que? quería que me pudriera soñando? o quería que me oxidara salvando bolsas de carne que solo saben fornicar y matarse entre si??-

-X... X... no debiste-

-X...-

-... Zero?-

Después de algunos, la mancha roja que tenia enfrente tomo la forma de Zero, quien lo miraba de una forma bastante... minuciosa.

-Me alegra que al fin despiertes X-

-Zero... donde...?-X intento sentarse pero de inmediato todo dio vueltas.

-Debes descansar, aun estas muy herido-

-Eh...?-

-Sigma te capturo. Pasaron algunas horas, y Sigma pidió un trueque, tu por Dinamo-

-...-X se entristeció en cierta forma, al pensar que para Zero todo era tan normal como siempre.

-Pero la maldita sabia Trinidad...-el tono de Zero cambio a uno bastante molesto-dijeron que los sacrificios eran necesario... así que...-pero de repente se callo-no importa, debes descansar-y como si nada hubiese ocurrido abandono la habitación dejándolo solo. X cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir cuando...

-Me alegra saber que empiezas a ver parte de las ganancias-X abrió los ojos de golpe. Esa sin duda era la voz de Sigma pero donde...

-X... X... relájate. Si piensas que he modificado tu cuerpo... has acertado, en parte. Para tu información, tan solo eres un clon, solo tu cuerpo, ya que tu mente, esta totalmente ligado a la de tu verdadero cuerpo, el cual yace seguro en uno de mis laboratorios-X solo guardo silencio-me alegra que reacciones bien. Si mal no me equivoco, Zero ha demostrado, digamos... cierta preocupación por ti, aunque eso no te basta, cierto?-

-Claro que no-pensó X.

-Exacto, y yo, como tu, quiero mas. Pero deberás moverte rápido, no tardaran mas de algunos días en descubrir tu calidad de clon. Si eres atacado tan solo despertaras y todo lo vivido lo recordaras. Ahora... recuerdas a tu viejo amigos, el General, Colonel e... Iris?-


End file.
